


picture messaging

by WattStalf



Series: Erika's Cosplay Club [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: At least there are pictures of sexy costumes involved, Drabble, F/M, Interlude from the main stuff i guess, Kind of implied sexual content, M/M, Multi, part of a series, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: While Emilia is out with Erika, she sends pictures of her excursion to the men waiting for her at home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, a short interlude of silliness with Emilia's boys.

“She isn't going to be much longer,” says Shingen. “She and her new friends were going somewhere after their club meeting, but I don't think that will take a long time.”

“I was early, anyway,” replies Egor. “I don't mind.”

It is a Tuesday night, and the three of them had made plans to spend the night together, something they're doing a lot more frequently. It's been a strange adjustment for Egor, as he finds himself becoming a part of the couple's life, but he can't say he minds at all. He cares for both of them more than he ever expected to, and he often finds himself looking forward to their planned meetings.

Emilia had already made plans for the evening, and they're waiting for her to return. She would have been back in time, except for the fact that she had gone out to eat with some of the girls afterward, and the fact that he arrived a bit early. For now, it is just the two of them, and they make conversation while they wait for her.

“So, what is it she's doing with her friends again?”

“She said they'd be trying on costumes or something. Apparently a lot of young people are doing that these days,” he says, as if forgetting that his wife is considerably younger than him. “Some girl Shinra knows called her about it. Emilia seemed excited about it, at least.”

“It sounds like it could be fun.”

“I mean, if someone enjoys dressing up in unusual outfits, I suppose it would be.”

Egor chooses not to comment on the irony of Shingen being the one to say that. Instead, he goes on to talk about other things, and the two of them manage to kill some time before Egor feels his phone vibrate. At the same time he reaches for it, Shingen reaches for his own.

“It's from Emilia,” he says.

“Looks like she messaged both of us, then,” replies Shingen, and they open the message.

_On my way back!_ it says, but there is a picture attached. When he opens the file, Egor is met with the image of Emilia in a maid costume that leaves very little to the imagination, and judging by the strangled noise that Shingen makes, she's sent him the exact same thing. Before he can fully process it, another messages comes through, this time with just a picture, and this one is of Emilia dressed as some sort of cat girl.

“Egor, are you getting all of these?” asks Shingen in a weak sounding voice.

“I am,” he says, just as a third picture comes in, and then a fourth, and a fifth. By the the time Emilia has returned, it's all the two of them can do to maintain their patience after the series of images she sent them.

“I'm back!” she cries. “Did you guys get my pictures? Did you like my costumes?”

“Oh, yes,” says Shingen, after clearing his throat. “I especially liked that nurse outfit!”

“I happened to prefer the combat uniform one myself,” Egor adds, sporting the slightest hint of a blush.

“You seemed to like the bunny girl a lot too,” replies the other man. “Or maybe that was just because she was slightly turned around and you could see-”

“Anyway,” Egor interrupts, “did you have fun, Emilia?”

“Lots of fun!” she says. “I can't wait to go back again. I think I'm going to join their group, Erika and her friends were so nice.”

After that, she goes to freshen up for the night, and Shingen turns to Egor to say, “You know, I think I'm starting to understand the point of this cosplay business after all.”

 


End file.
